


Avengers? On My Twitter? It's More Likely Than You Think

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Twitter Fic, in this household we ignore canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: It's a twitter fic, what more can I say?





	Avengers? On My Twitter? It's More Likely Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I needed a break from writing "real" fics.

**bider-man** @officialspiderman  
sometimes,,,the avengers,,,suck

> ***hacker voice*** @guyinthechair  
did sam steal your breakfast again??

>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
@captamerica made pancakes >:(

>>> **Captain America** @captamerica  
@birdassbitch Apologize before Tony kills both of us.

>>>> **Not A Furry** @birdassbitch  
@officialspiderman Sorry

>>>>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
no ur not

>>>>>> **Not A Furry** @birdassbitch  
No I'm not lol

 

**bider-man** @officialspiderman  
this is a callout post for @TonyStarkOfficial for being straight

> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
I'm literally dating a guy

>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Wait, who the fuck changed my name???

>>> **Captain America** @captamerica  
Language.

>>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Bitch

>>>>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
*surprised pikachu*

>> **Dick** @dickm091768  
WTF!!! GAY PEOPLE CANT BE SUPERHEROS!!! FUCKING SJW'S

>>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
lol fuck u

>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
honey, you've got a big storm coming

>>> **Captain America** @captamerica  
Wow! Thanks for such an enlightening post! You think someone would have told me, considering that I put my ass on the line for this country decades before your hopeless ass was even born, and I was in a relationship with a guy in a time where that was illegal and could have gotten us killed. But you know, there are no gay superheroes. 

>>>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
DRAG HIM, QUEEN

 

**Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
God I love my boyf

> **bider-man**  
rt

> **tony stark stole my sister's watch** @harleyqueer  
rt

> **Captain America** @captamerica  
rt

> **#1 Science Nerd** @BBanner  
rt

> **Spider-Mom** @theblackwidow  
You hopeless gays

>> **Pepper Potts** @PPottsCEO  
You tell 'em babe!

>>> **Spider-Mom** @theblackwidow  
im,..,..,lesbam

 

**Buzzfeed** @Buzzfeed  
These Superheroes Are Queer Icons, And We're So Here For It  
link: http://bitly.com/1H9DQSz

> **CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS** @LikeAHawk  
Yeah, we're all gay

>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
this is bi erasure >:((((((((((((((

>> **spider-fan** @memelord  
honestly, we stan

**bider-man** @officalspiderman  
@harleyqueer unblock me, i got to tell you something

> **tony stark stole my sister's watch** @harleyqueer  
what

>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
i love you bitch 

>>> **tony stark stole my sister's watch** @harleyqueer  
that's gay

>>>> **bider-man** @officialspiderman  
Jared, we've been dating-

>>>>> **tony stark stole my sister's watch** @harleyqueer  
jk i have the big gay for you 💖🧡💛💚💙💜

 

**Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
I loev @JBarnes

> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Io lo amo così tanto. lui è così perfetto e bello

>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
i watn to marry himmmm @JBarnes will yuo marry me??

>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
friday is telling me i need sleep. i obvoulsy dont need sleep

>>>> **James Barnes** @JBarnes  
hey babe?

>>>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
yeah??

>>>>>> **James Barnes** @JBarnes  
go the fuck to sleep


End file.
